leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mariah (EP137)
Mariah (Japanese: アズサ Azusa) is a character of the day who appeared in Foul Weather Friends. She also appeared in the Ash & Pikachu manga. In the anime A young meteorologist, Mariah has a weather station between Violet City and Azalea Town. She also keeps a cluster of in a cage so she can study their behavior and movement to predict wind patterns. She believes Hoppip have some sort of sixth sense that lets them predict weather patterns early. She also befriended an that believes itself to be a Hoppip and is trained to track down her seven Hoppip whenever they're blown away. Pokémon Studied , which she keeps in a cage near her weather station. She studies their behavior and movement to predict wind patterns. She also befriended an to track down any Hoppip that have blown away. One Hoppip first appeared when it had been blown away and Mariah successfully captured it with a net and returned it to her bunch. She showed and that when the wind blows the Hoppip cluster together. Later, attacked using a fan to try to blow them away, but they were quickly taken back by Ash and his friends including Mariah and Oddish, and send Team Rocket blasting off. That night, a tornado ripped through Mariah's house and sent the Hoppip and Oddish flying away. Oddish was able to retrieve two but the other were captured once again by Team Rocket. When the group found Team Rocket, Oddish stepped in and sent them blasting off, freeing the Hoppip. None of Hoppip's moves are known.}} that is used to track down any that have accidentally been blown away by the wind. It first appeared painted pink to disguise itself as a Hoppip, but its cover was blown when it tried to fly off a rock, landing on its face. It was then revealed that Oddish is a little bit odd, spending most of its time with the Hoppip, for it wanted to be just like them. It tried again, this time landing on a pile of hay, crying. Suddenly, attacked using a fan to try to blow the Hoppip away, but were quickly taken back with the help of and including Mariah and Oddish, and sent Team Rocket blasting off. That night, a tornado ripped through Mariah's house and sent Oddish and the Hoppip flying away. Mariah thought they had all gone for good, but found Oddish nearby. Oddish was used to retrieve all the missing Hoppip around the area and successfully found two. They found that Team Rocket had taken the rest and threw them to the ground. and were about to take charge, but suddenly Oddish stepped in. Team Rocket thought of it as puny, but it was able to send Team Rocket blasting off single-handedly with its Solar Beam. In the end, it decided being an Oddish is just what it wants to be. Oddish's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=高橋美紀 Miki Takahashi |en=Tara Jayne |fi=Elise Langenoja |es_eu=Conchi López |pt_br=Melissa Garcia |pl=Anna Dąbkowska}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Mariah appears in Hoppip, the Wind Calls! and is the first character of the day from the anime to appear in the Ash & Pikachu manga. In Chuang Yi's English translation, she is still known by her Japanese name, Azusa. Mariah lives in a log house in the forest. She takes care of several and uses them to study the weather. She also takes care of an who made friends with the Hoppip. Pokémon and studies their behavior relating to weather changes. She uses a measurement system based on the way the Hoppip fly, where they fly and the way the grass moves after they land. She also observes the way Hoppip cluster together before wind blows.}} who made friends with her Hoppip. Since it spends so much time with Hoppip, Oddish believes that it is a Hoppip, too. When a tornado hits Mariah's home, Oddish helps rescue its Hoppip friends and helps rebuild Mariah's house.}} Trivia * Her name is likely a reference to the song "They Call the Wind Mariah" from the musical given that she is a weather researcher. Category:Anime characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Female characters Category:Grass-type Trainers Category:Johto characters of the day de:Maria es:Mariah (Johto) fr:Maria (Johto) it:Mariah (Johto)